


Baby, Honey

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insecure reader, mentions of sex but without detail, unclear relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Bucky and you have been doing it for months but you have never actually spoken about the nature of your relationship. You don't know if you're only a temporary distraction, or something more. But you know you don't want him to leave you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Baby, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [my Tumblr.](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I’ve wanted to try chubby!reader for a while now, but I never really knew what to write? I was bored at work and started daydreaming and this sort of just happened. I’m sure this plot has been written time and time again by other people, but I don’t know. I’m an insecure big girl and I wanted soft Bucky, end of story, I hope you enjoy :)

It’s no surprise that it all started at a party. You approached the bar for a drink, and Bucky, who happened to be standing there too, started talking to you.

Before that night, the two of you have never spoken to each other beyond polite _Hi_ ’s thrown in passing. You were already a bit tipsy, he wasn’t sober either, and before you knew it, your clothes were thrown all over his bedroom floor and he had you pinned to the mattress.

The next morning, you woke up to him getting out of the shower. Bucky offered you coffee, you thanked him, but insisted you would have some in the office. He kissed your cheek by the door and then you left.

The second time happened about three weeks later, at a charity gala. As Pepper Potts’s assistant, you spent most of the evening following her every step, taking note of any people she promised to call or arrange appointments with. The new Avengers team was there, as per Pepper’s invitation and much to the guests’ and reporters’ joy. You didn’t have time to mingle with them at all, though - you were too busy with your job.

You reminded Pepper that Morgan’s bedtime was approaching, at which she excused herself from the gala, leaving you to your own devices. The moment she was gone, Bucky appeared by your side, suddenly and quietly, as if he’d been lurking closeby the entire time.

Large, strong hands on your waist and soft lips at your ear, Bucky tempted you to a dance. It was only half an hour later that he had you against a wall in one of the dark, empty hallways of the venue, your long black dress bunched up messily and his crisp button up short missing a button, because he accidentally ripped it away in a hurry.

Times three and four happened within the span of one week. After time four, Bucky asked for your number.

At first, he only texted you to set up one of your secret meetings, but as more weeks went by, short texts turned to funny pictures exchanged at random times, ‘good morning’ and 'sleep well’ texts, he’d notify you if his mission got extended, you’d let him know if a meeting was taking forever and you were bored out of your mind. Soon Bucky was inviting you over to watch a movie and cuddle, to outings with the team, birthday parties and spontaneous dates. You had countless pet names for each other, only spoken in the privacy of your rooms, both of which began to fill with the other person’s essentials.

But even as months flew by, filled with happiness and adoration for each other (and admittedly the best sex you’ve ever had) neither of you had actually ever brought up the nature of your relationship. A few people, mostly the team and your closest friends knew the two of you were together but you were never fully certain of your status.

You definitely blamed your own insecurities for that. If you weren’t so shy about it, you would’ve asked Bucky ages ago, but you were scared that the answer wouldn’t be what you want.

For the longest time, you didn’t let yourself fall for him and his charm, but that wasn’t the case anymore. You were in love with Bucky Barnes, you knew that for sure. What you weren’t certain of were his exact feelings for you.

You couldn’t help but worry that one day he’ll decide he doesn’t want you anymore, that he’ll find someone prettier, thinner, better than you. You kept thinking about it every time the two of you were out together. Despite your better judgement, you’d become suspicious of any woman in Bucky’s vicinity, your anxiety was driving you mad every time he was out of your sight.

That’s what’s on your mind this morning as well. It’s Sunday, probably around 7am,but you don’t care enough to check. You lay on your back, eyes fixed on the ceiling as your cloud of worries consumes you and a single tear runs from your eye and into your hairline.

A soft snore pulls you back to reality and you turn your head to the side to watch Bucky sleep. A small smile appears on your lips at the sight of his bare back turned toward you and his messy hair spread all around his head.

He surprised you last night. His mission ended sooner than planned and just as you were getting ready for bed, Bucky knocked on your door, a big smile crinkling the skin next to his eyes. He hugged you tightly, kissed your cheeks and pulled you inside the apartment. You were over the moon to have him back almost a week earlier than planned.

As you watch him breathe deeply in his sleep, you decide you need to bring up the topic that’s been worrying you. You can’t live in uncertainty anymore.

Bucky hums quietly when you place your hand on his back, gently stroking the soft skin. You shift closer and press yourself against him, one arm snaking over his waist and the other holding you up so you can leave a trail of slow kisses from the nape of his neck all the way to his shoulder. Bucky turns his head towards you when your lips finally reach their destination, his blue eyes only half-open and a lazy smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Good morning, Bucky.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He murmurs back in a low voice.

“I wanted to ask you something.” You inform him, finally prepared to tackle your biggest fear. He only answers you with another hum, nodding for you to continue.

“What are we, Bucky?” You ask quietly, almost immediately regretting your question when his brows pinch in confusion.

“What do you mean?” You give Bucky enough space to turn around so he can face you fully, his metal palm lightly squeezing your side.

“I mean.. We never really talked about us, you know?” You shrug. You avoid his eyes, instead looking down where you’re nervously playing with a bunched up piece of the bedding.

“When we had sex for the first time, I thought it was only a one night stand and then we did it again and again and now it’s been almost a year and I still don’t know what this is.” Your voice shakes slightly as you let it all out, feeling like you can’t stop talking until everything’s out in the open. Bucky doesn’t say anything as you keep babbling, which only makes you more anxious.

“I guess I just want to know if this is all just temporary, because it’s really hard to think you might want to stop this one day.” Your breath hitches as you say this and you don’t think you can utter another word without breaking out in tears.

Bucky coos quietly and shushes you as he leans closer, his palm cupping your cheek and his thumb wiping away the hot tears running down your face. You squeeze your eyes closed in an attempt to make them stop, but it only does the opposite. You feel Bucky kiss your forehead, then your cheek and it makes you choke out a sob at the mere thought that you might not always have him there to kiss you when you’re sad.

“Baby, look at me.” He whispers, his palm rubbing your arm comfortingly. “Come on, open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Bucky greets you with a kiss when you look up at him, he sighs against your lips and moves so close, you don’t know where your body starts and his ends.

“I thought it would be a one night stand too, back then.” He says then, touching his forehead to yours. “But the more I knew you, the more time I wanted to spend with you.”

“I should’ve properly asked you out, I’m sorry.” He huffs out a chuckle and meets your still wet eyes. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure what we were for a long time.”

“Do you know now?” You avoid his eyes again, not sure where he was going with that.

“I know what I want us to be. I want to be with you.” Bucky says simply, as if there is no other option possible in his mind.

“You really mean that?” You dare to meet his eyes. You don’t know what you were expecting to see there, but the pure adoration on Bucky’s face makes you shed fresh tears, happy ones this time.

“Of course I mean it!” He grins at you. He nudges your nose with his own, making you smile again, if only for a few seconds before you start worrying again.

“And you don’t mind that I’m….bigger?” Bucky scoffs as if you’ve just offended him.

“Baby- _honey_ -” Bucky mumbles between pecks to your lips. “You are beautiful, and _sexy_ and the sweetest girl I have ever met.” He assures you, his eyes locked on yours, making sure you can see he’s being honest with you.

“You’re _beautiful_.” He repeats and you don’t really have a reason not to believe him. He’s shown you time and time again how much he loves your body, even on days when you’re not particularly happy with it.

You sniffle and wipe your tears away, nodding because you believe him and you love him and you’re tired of crying.

“You’re beautiful too, Bucky.” He leans in as close to you as possible, half-laying on top of you and curling an arm behind your back to keep you against his chest.

“I love you, Y/N. Do you wanna go steady?” He asks in a conspiratorial tone, as if you haven’t been his for almost a year now. It makes you laugh so hard you shake in his arms.

“Who _talks_ like that?!” You can’t stop giggling at the silly grin on his face.

“Old men like me, honey.”

“Hush, you’re not old.”

“Yes, I am.”

“ _No_ , you’re not.” You argue childishly, but before Bucky can talk back, you wrap your arms around his neck and hug him to you. He sighs as he relaxes against you, completely enveloping you in his warmth.

“Let’s stay in bed for a bit longer.” Bucky mumbles against your skin, ready for another nap. You comb your fingers through his hair and hum in agreement.

Now that you know for sure that Bucky is yours, you don’t want to leave his side just yet. You feel a bit silly for getting so deep in your head and waiting so long to clear the air, but you’re glad that in the end, nothing has to change.

“Hey, Buck?” You break the silence after a few minutes, smiling to yourself. Bucky hums in question, already half-asleep in your arms. “I love you too.”


End file.
